Highvale Elves
The Highvale High Elves are high elves that dwell at the Quel'Danil lodge at the Hinterlands. They are part of the Alliance and have ties of friendship with the Wildhammer Dwarves and Lordaeronian People's Army. Highvale Elves are led by Malleus, the first of their elves to overcome their natural addiction to arcane through his "unrelenting will". Following his astounding display of restraint, he rose to the role of leadership in Quel'danil, naturally so. History Background After arriving to the region and establishing their new home, the Elves decided to prohibit the practice of magic altogether; a decree by Saldor Shallowbrook. Most, if not all of these Elves train to become an Epic Ranger, unhindered by the temptation of arcane with the assistance of the Sunwell Ring. Otherwise, they are tasked with the duty of reproduction, so that in time, their population might not be so scarce. Characteristics Appearance Highvale elves stand slightly taller than humans do. A high elf is usually a little over 6 feet in height and weighs between 100 to 175 pounds, depending on gender. The elves are slim, with sharp symmetrical features, often an exaggeration of perfect beauty. Highvale elves have white, red, orange brown, black, and blonde colored hair and fair skin, most have brilliantly intense sapphire coloured eyes that glow. The highvale elves are uniformly fair in complexion, with white to flaxen colored hair. Their eyes are incredibly intense in color, seeming to glow with an inner light. While many high elves have blue or green eyes (ex. Alleria), violet and red are not unheard of. The structure of highvale elven eyes shows that they are generally like humans with a pupil and iris surrounded by "white", but tend to be able to see much farther than humans are capable. Most highvale elves do not wear red or black for fear of being mistaken as blood elves. They've taken to wearing the same tint as the forests they reside in, often wearing shades and green and light brown colors. Lifespan The life span of highvale elves is several hundred years. They reach adulthood at 110 years, a "venerable" age at roughly 350 years, and most dying of old age at approximately 363 years. A few may reach "venerable" age at roughly 350 years with maximum lifespan between 354 and 390 years, and even fewer may live as long as two thousand years. Culture Highvale Elves have grown increasingly detached from the culture they were once accustomed to. Malleus made it his mission to rid his people of their eternal longing for their former days of glory. The Highvale Elves have managed to rid themselves of their burdens, and reflect their inner sanctity in their elegant dressings, architecture and mannerisms. Though they are graceful in nature, they are prejudice towards practitioners of arcane, having conquered their addiction with the assistance of the Sunwell Ring. Highvale Elves had rid themselves of much of their "archaic" traditions in favor or duty, in terms of repopulating to ensure their kind does not die off. Regardless, the elves fancy themselves in being "cultured", producing myriad works of art and music pertinent to a brighter future for their people. Combat Highvale elves are proficient in archery as well as swordsmanship. They use high and hidden vantage points for defense, and their small army takes advantage of their natural strengths and typically serve supporting roles when working with other races. The highvale elves had a special affinity with dragonhawks before the Scourge attacked Quel'Thalas. Highvale Elves have taken to taming and riding Elks as of recent years, and often rely on wild Gryphons for flying. Magical Addiction Highvale elves have found a way to block the symptoms of magical addiction and withdrawal by the use of Sunwell Rings. These rings are customary amongst Highvale elves, though some, mostly Epic Rangers, seek to mimic Malleus' method of abstinence, willingly going through the horrors of withdrawal. Recent Events Echoes of Ivory Category:Races Category:Highvale Elf Category:Battle of the Five Armies Category:Echoes of Ivory Category:Eastern Kingdoms